A Bomb for Peter Pan! (My version)
Wendy, Skippy, Piglet, and the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys were tied to a mast while the pirates danced around the mast, singing. Pirates: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho So try the life of a thief Just sample the life of a crook There isn't a boy Who won't enjoy A-workin' for Captain Hook The world's most famous crook! Mr. Smee danced around, as well. Mr. Smee: Crook, crook Crickety, crockety Crickety, crook The croc is after Captain---'' But Hook conked him on the head with his hook, knocking him out. He then walked over to Skippy, Piglet, and the toys. Captain Hook: ''A special offer for today I'll tell you what I'll do All those who sign without delay He then showed one of the pirates, without his shirt on, some tattoos all over his torso. Captain Hook: Will get a free tattoo The pirate then wiggled his arm to make the flag tattoo move. Captain Hook: Why, it's like money in the bank Skippy, Piglet, and the toys laughed. Captain Hook: Come on Join up And I'll be frank Unless you do, You'll walk the plank! Skippy, Piglet, and the toys gasped and saw what he was looking at and saw some pirates pointing to the plank. Captain Hook: The choice is up to you Pirates: The choice is up to you Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho You'll love the life of a thief You'll relish the life of a crook There's barrels of fun For everyone That you can treasure By the ton Then the pirates moved to a small narrow pathway, where Hook was at a desk with a feather pen, and Smee danced towards him. Pirates: So come and sign the book Join up with Captain Hook One of the pirates released Skippy, Piglet, and the toys, and they immediately began running straight to the desk. "Boys!" Wendy called, clapping her hands. The boys stopped running and fell into a great, big pile. "Are you proud of yourselves?" Wendy scolded. "But, Captain Hook is most insistent, Wendy." said Skippy. "Yeah," added Pooh. "He says we'll walk the plank if we don't!" "Oh no, we won't," Wendy reminded them. "Peter Pan will save us will save us." "Peter Pan will save them, Smee!" Hook mimicked, as he tickled Smee under the chin with the feather pen. Smee laughed as well. "Peter Pan will save them!" Tinker Bell, who was still trapped in the lantern, watched them laughing and hugging each other. "Oh, captain!" Hook walked up to Wendy. "But a thousand pardons, my dear. I don't believe you are in on our little joke. You see, we left a present for Peter." "A sort of surprise package, you might say." Smee said. Tinker Bell, still trapped in the lamp, watched on what they were saying. "Why,I can see our little friend at this very moment, reading the tender inscription!" Hook said. And so far, back the tree, Peter was reading the label that is on the present. "'To Peter, with love from Wendy. Do not open till six o'clock?'" He turned to the clock. It said, 'quarter to six.' "Huh. I wonder what's in it?" he said to himself, as he shook the box. Hook told what was inside the box. "Could he but see within the package, ho, he would find an ingenious little device!" Hook said. Inside the present was a bomb, and it looked like it was gonna blow soon. Back at the ship, Smee was pretending to be the clock hands. "Set so that when the clock is like this…" Smee said, as he held his hand in the air. "Peter Pan will be BLASTED out of Neverland! Forever." Hook said. "NO! PETER!" Wendy gasped, as the pirates laughed. "So that's his plan!" Tinker Bell gasped, as she shook the lantern. It fell down, and the glass broke, but Tinker Bell was alright. "I'm free! I've got to warn Peter!" Tinker Bell said, as she flew out of the window towards the island. "But time grows short." Hook said, showing the boys his pocket watch. "We have but 18 seconds, 15 seconds, 13 seconds…" Back at the hideout, Peter looked at the clock. "12 seconds. Well, I guess I can open it now". He began to unwrap the present. "PETER! STOP!" Tinker Bell yelled, as she came in at the right second. "Oh, hi, Tink. Look what Wendy left for me." said Peter, showing her the present. "No, throw it away!" Tinker Bell called, as she tried to pull the present. "Hey, stop that! Cut that out!" Peter shouted, as he pulled the present away. "What's the matter with you?!" "It's not from Wendy, it's from Hook!" Tinker Bell yelled. "Hook?" Peter repeated. "Yes, and it's a bomb!" Tinker Bell yelled, pretending to explode like a bomb. "A bomb? Don't be ridiculous!" Peter said. At that instant, the bomb began to smoke and ring. Tinker Bell grabbed the present and moved it away from Peter. KABOOM!!! There was an explosion. The sea and the ship shook. Wendy and the boys watched in horror as they thought Peter was gone. Hook took off his hat. "And so passeth a worthy opponent." "Amen!" Smee said, as he took off his hat as well. In the ruins of Hangman's Tree, Peter emerged from the rubble he was in. "Hook. It was a bomb!" Peter said to himself, "Why, if it hadn't been for Tink…" Then he gasped. "Tinker Bell!" "Argh…" came a small voice. Peter went to find Tinker Bell. "Where are you, Tink?" Peter asked. Then he saw in a distance a small fading light. "Tink? TINKER BELL!" Then some rubble came down, blocking the light. Peter moved it out of the way, and he looked through the hole. "Tink, are you alright?" asked Peter. Tinker Bell began to moan. "I'm not sure…" she said weakly "Peter, forget me. Go save Wendy and the boys." "Wendy?" Peter repeated, "The boys?" Peter climbed through the hole "But I got to save you first. Hold on, Tink! Hold on." "I can't hold on!" Tinker Bell moaned. "Don't go out," Peter pleaded, as he reached out. "Don't you understand, Tink? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world!" More rubble came down again, and Peter shielded himself. Category:Fan Fiction